The Viper's Victory With The Wolf
by Sucker4Xovers
Summary: Oberyn Martell had wanted revenge for so long on both - the Starks for being the reason of his sister's suffering when she was alive, and the Lannisters for being the reason of her death. They will all suffer the way his sister did, regardless of their innocence or guilt. So when the Lannisters gift wrapped Bran Stark to him, he had the chance to do exactly that.
1. Prologue

Bran Stark, the second youngest son of House Stark, knew something was coming his way. Something big and, given his luck in Kings Landing, bad. Most probably something the Lannisters planned for him. But for the life of him, he couldn't put his hand, or rather, mind, on what it was. He could usually at least guess what the Lannisters were planning. Like when he could tell that Queen Cersei would kill all their dire wolves to punish for Nymeria's 'assault'. So he had released both Lady and Summer before the Lannisters could get to them. He was sure they had joined their sister in the wilderness. The only time he couldn't understand what the Lannisters were planning was when they dubbed his father a traitor and killed him. So Bran was sure that whatever it was this time, was not at all good.

OK, now to understand what is happening here, we all would have to go back three years, when Bran was 11 and still in Winterfell. He had gained consciousness and miraculously unharmed after a fall. He didn't remember how he fell. But it seemed odd, he never fell before. How did it happen now? They all had shrugged it off as an accident. After Maester Luwin had deemed him fit, he had left for Kings Landing with his father and sisters.

It was after they came to Kings Landing that everything started going wrong. An assassin had been caught in Winterfell. Apparently, he was sent to assassinate Bran. But before he could be forced to say anything else, he killed himself. His lady mother had found evidence that Tyrion Lannister was the one attempting to assassinate him. Which led to Lady Catelyn arresting Lord Tyrion. Which resulted in Ser Jaime Lannister attacking his lord father.

Then it was one bad thing after another. King Robert going to hunt and coming back hunted. It wasn't long before he died making that vile monster Joffrey the King. Bran's Lord father, the ever honorable man, exposed the fact that Joffrey was a bastard, not the true born son of King Robert, in front of the entire court. And for his trouble, Lord Eddard Stark was betrayed and imprisoned. The gold cloaks killed their entire household. In all the commotion, the only good thing that came was that Arya was able to escape. Bran didn't even know if she was alive.

Sansa and Bran had begged for mercy for their father. And for a while it seemedthat mercy was granted. Until Ser Illyn Payne cut off their father's head on Joffrey's order, even though their father pled guilty for a crime that he did not commit. From then on, Sansa and Bran had been humiliated and beaten constantly for their father's so called ' treason '. They were beaten sometimes with reason, like when their brother won against Tywin Lannister, and sometimes without. More often than not, Sansa took his part of the beating. She sweet talked Joffrey into hurting Bran less and she accepted whatever punishment Joffrey gave her for it.

Bran's trip down memory lane was interrupted when the door to his room opened and Sansa entered. Ah, speak of the devil.

" Bran, what are you doing here? We have to help Mergeary with her wedding dress. " The wedding of Margeary Tyrell with 'King ' Joffrey. After their father's beheading, Bran was not allowed to continue to continue his training of swordsmanship and battle craft. So he was stuck with Sansa. Not that he minded. After their family was killed at the Red Wedding, it seemed all they had left was each other.

" Do I have to? " He whined, just for the sake of it. It was at times like these, when they were alone, that they could get a semblance of what they were back then in Winterfell.

" Yes. Now get up. Come on. " Sansa dragged him out of his room to the gardens to go to the little spot that the Tyrells had claimed for themselves. Sansa purposefully took the long route and though Bran noticed, he didn't say anything.

The path that they had taken fell in a short distance from the main gate of the Keep. So when they saw the main gate being opened by Tyrion Lannister, they stopped. The guests for the wedding were arriving. Bran had no wish to see the fake pleasantries of these Lords. He was about to walk away when Sansa tugged at his hand.

"Wait. I want to see who has come. " She said making him stop reluctantly.

So they stayed and watched as Lord Tyrion greeted many lords or the heirs that came in their lord's stead. The last to come was those from Dorne, but only the soldiers and servants were seen. It was said that Prince Oberyn would come. But he was nowhere to be seen. Bran decided it was time to go.

" Come on, Sansa. You have seen enough. Let's go. " Bran said a little too loudly, which alerted Lord Tyrion to their presence. And before they could go, he was making his way towards them.

" Hello, lovelies. May I ask what you are doing out here on this fine day? " He asked with a genuine smile. Lord Tyrion was one of the few people who was kind to them.

"My Lord, we were just going to meet Margeary. I took the long way to be able to talk to my brother. " Well, it was partly true. Bran was sure Sansa had no intention of talking to him during their walk.

" Ah, the love between siblings. " He said a little wistfully. " Well, forgive me. I have to go now. Apparently, the Prince of Dorne thought it appropriate to send his people before him. I have to go welcome him."

Tyrion looked at both of them as if he was thinking something. Then he suddenly said, " Would the two of you like to accompany me? "

Sansa replied again. "Forgive me, My Lord. I promised Margeary that I would help her with her wedding dress. Perhaps, Bran would like to go. " She looked pointedly towards him.

It was rude to completely refuse a lord. So Sansa, ever the perfect lady, offered for Bran to go. Bran nodded.

" Excellent. Podrick, get a horse ready for Lord Bran. " The squire nodded and scurried off to do as told.

It was after a while that he came back with four horses. One for Tyrion, one for Ser Bronn, one for Bran, and one for himself. Bran mounted his horse.

He casted a glance at Sansa, who mouthed at him, ' be careful '. Bran nodded towards her.

" Shall we, Lord Bran? " Lord Tyrion asked him.

Bran nodded again. " Yes, My Lord. "

So along with Lord Tyrion and his companions, Bran was off to the the streets of Kings Landing. Little did Bran know, the moment that he went outside the Red Keep, his golden cage, Bran Stark's fate was sealed in stone with the Viper's venom.


	2. Chapter 1 : First Impressions

**Chapter 1 : First Impressions**

Bran sat quietly on his horse as it trodded along with others of its kind, which were mounted by Bran's companions. Tyrion and Ser Bronn were animatedly chatting along. Podrick was riding slightly behind them. Bran wondered what Prince Oberyn would be like. The famed Red Viper ... However he was, it would be interesting to see.

"Lord Bran, will you be alright with this?" Bran heard Tyriom's question a moment too late. He had no idea what the dwarf was talking about.

"Huh?" Bran said confusedly. "Forgive me, My Lord. I was lost in thoughts. I didn't hear what you said."

"Understandable. I suppose you have come out after a long time. Kings Landing can overwhelm you. All these years - and it still does that to me sometimes."

"I admit, Lord Tyrion. It is a bit overwhelming. I haven't come out since the riots." Bran remembered that particular event without any problem alright. He had witnessed that day what people can become when in the pain of hunger. If it weren't for the Hound coming in the nick of time, Bran would have been forced to watch his sister being raped and killed by the small folks before they killed him too.

"Ah yes. A quite unfortunate incident, I am afraid. It is enough to give anyone a fright." Had it not been for the sake of politeness, Bran would have snorted. 'Unfortunate incident' was an understatement.

"My Lord. Thoughts of that event aside, what were you asking before?" Bran steered the conversation in a different direction.

"Where are my manners? I was asking you something and then completely changed the topic."

"Its quite alright, My Lord. So what is it?"

"Well, it seems that Prince Oberyn is in one of Littlefinger's brothel. Would you be alright going there? I know for a fact that you Starks are not comfortable with ...um these kinds of environment."

Bran hesitated. Of course, he wasn't comfortable. He was taught that these kinds of establishments were degradable. But then this was Kings Landing. It would be an experience to see what it is like there, albeit an uncomfortable one.

"'Tis alright, Lord Tyrion. I have to face the world outside the 'safety' of the Keep sometime. It may as well be now." The sarcastic emphasis on 'safety' was not lost on Tyrion, if the look on his face was any indication. But he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Are you sure, Lord Bran?" Tyrion asked in a concerned way. "I can send Pod along with you if you want to go back."

"No. I will be fine, truly. I do not want to inconvenience you." Bran reassured him.

Tyrion frowned. "If you're sure, little Lord."

Bran resisted the urge to say that he wasn't the only Lord who was little. But he held his tongue in fear of offending the dwarf.

"I am." He said instead with a curt nod.

Tyrion was still bit worried, but he let it go. "Very well. It shouldn't take too long. We are almost there."

Sure enough, they came to a stop in front a two storeyed building. One of Baelish's reputed establishments. But Tyrion's worries hadn't abated yet.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Bran again. But Bran just gave him a look, similar to the one Lady Catlyn used to give him after one of his climbing stunts. He purposefully ignored the sting at the memory of his mother, instead focusing on the present situation.

The dwarf Lord had the decency to look sheepish and a tad embarrassed. But he quickly schooled his expression and nodded.

"Very well. Pod, why don't you go inside and announce my presence to the Prince?" Bronn and I will tie up the horses." Usually, the squire would tie up the horses. But it was imperative to announce the presence of a Lord when meeting a Prince or anyone of Royal Title.

The colour drained from Podrick's face. "You want me to go in there? Alone?"

The poor boy looked so nervous. Bran couldn't blame him. He was as nervous as hell. But years of being in Kings Landing taught him to mask his expression. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to tell what he was feeling right now.

Deciding that he wanted to be with someone he could relate to, Bran spoke before Tyrion could. "I'll go with you."

Tyrion seemed like he wanted to protest but thought better of it. Podrick gave Bran a grateful nod which returned with a smile.

"Shall we, Podrick?" Bran asked.

The squire nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

Together they made their way inside the brothel. Once inside, Bran got the first real look at such establishment, not just the curious glance he used to give them. Women of all kind and exotic beauty were there, some clothed, some half naked and others fully exposed while brutish men held them and yelled vulgarities.

Bran resisted the urge to cover his eyes and ears. Such an action will only be laughed at here. Podrick went to one of the clothed women, likely to ask where Prince Oberyn was. Bran noticed some of the women and men giving him strange looks, looks that made him uncomfortable. He shuffled from one feet to another, praying that Podrick would get this over with.

His prayer was answered, because, soon enough, the squire was coming back to him.

"This way, My Lord." Pod said pointing at the direction of another door. Pod led Bran to another room through the door. This room was somewhat circular with two more doors, one on the right and other to the left. Podrick led Bran to the door on the right. There were some voices coming from inside. Hearing them, Bran stopped outside and put a hand over Pod's to stop him from entering. When Pod looked at him in questioning, Bran shook his head indicating that he didn't want to go in now. Podrick nodded.

From their position, they could clearly see the occupants inside. A blonde man, who Bran had seen at the Keep a few times. A dornish woman in dornish attire. Two Lannister soldiers stood beside a table and in front of the was standing a man wearing dornish colours. A man who was no doubt Oberyn Martell, if the confidence and attitude he was radiating was any indication.

It was clear from the posture of the soldiers and the Prince that whatever they were talking about was not pleasant. They looked ready to draw weapons. There was no telling what would follow if that happened, considering Prince Oberyn's legendary fighting skills and equally legendary hatred for Lannisters. They needed someone experienced to handle the situation.

Bran quickly tugged Podrick's hand to get his attention. When the taller boy looked at him, Bran whispered, "I think there is going to be trouble here. Trouble that we cannot handle. Go get Lord Tyrion."

Podrick looked ready to protest. But Bran cut him off with a firm shake of his head and said, "Go. Run if you have to." Pod didn't need any more convincing, he took off towards the entrance of the brothel.

As Podrick left, Bran shuffled a bit closer to the room without revealing himself. From there, he could hear what they were saying inside.

The Prince walked towards the soldier on the right as he spoke, "May I tell you a secret?" He said as he stopped one foot away from the soldier.

"You're not a golden lion." The Dornish Prince said and gave a dramatic pause. And then, "You're just a pink little man who is too slow on the draw." Bran couldn't believe it. Outright insulting a soldier about his fighting skill? Bran could never have done that and even if he could, he wouldn't have in fear of the punishment from his parents. Bran shook his head to rid himself of the bitter feelings that cropped up again.

He concentrated on the scene in front of him. He could see the soldier's hand tensing and twitching to reach out for his sword. Many years later, Bran would swear that what happened next was almost too quick to be seen.

The soldier moved his right hand to take his sword that lied on the table. As quick as his namesake, Prince Oberyn pulled out a long dagger from seemingly nowhere and embedded it into the wrist of the Lannister soldier who gave a scream of pain. Bran gasped audibly and clamped his hands over his mouth to prevent any more sound.

Prince Oberyn, on the other hand, was laughing coldly, clearly drawing enjoyment from the man's pain. "Longsword is a bad choice in close quarters." He said, sarcasm and amusement clear in his voice. Bran shivered. What man enjoyed causing pain to others? Even the Kingslayer didn't enjoy it. People said that the brutal murder of their sister changed the Martell brothers. It seemed that, for once, the rumors were true.

"When I pull out the knife, your friend starts bleeding terribly, I'm afraid." The Prince said, his tone indicating he wasn't afraid at all. "Too many veins in the wrist." The sight of the blood pooling around the hand and the face of Oberyn Martell grinning madly over it was enough to make Bran a little nauseous. Which was saying something, considering he witnessed the beheading of his own father.

Just then, the sound of footsteps came from behind him. He turned around to see Lord Tyrion coming towards him, with Bronner and Podrick flanking the dwarf from each side.

Bran opened his mouth to explain. But Tyrion cut him off with "I know. Come on." and stalked past him into the room. Bran quickly followed along with the squire and the knight.

"Forgive me, Prince Oberyn. I heard there was ..." Tyrion trailed off as he took in the scene in front him. The Prince of Dorne decided that he had enough amusement and pulled out the knife. As Oberyn predicted, the soldier started bleeding profusely. His friend quickly helped the soldier out of the room.

"Trouble." Tyrion completed his previous sentence after composing himself. But the Prince ignored the Imp and went to kiss the Dornish woman, his hands roaming over her waist and bottom. Bran, feeling uncomfortable, looked away.

But the woman broke the kiss and looked at Lord Tyrion. The Prince sighed and looked over at them as well.

"Prince Oberyn." Tyrion started. "I have been sent to welcome you to Kings Landing. I am ..." But the Lord couldn't finish his sentence as Oberyn interrupted him.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister, the Imp of Casterly Rock." Oberyn finished the sentence, his tone giving no indication if he was insulting Tyrion or not.

Then the Prince stood with the woman hugging him from behind. "This is Ellaria Sand, my paramour." He said. "Won't you introduce me to your companions, Lord Tyrion?"

"Of course, how rude of me." Lord Tyrion answered. "This is Bronn." He gestured toward the knight. Oberyn looked at the man.

"Are you his hired killer?" The Prince asked.

Any other knight would be offended. But Bronn just smiled. "It started that way, aye. Now I am a knight."

"Hmm. And how did that happen?" Oberyn seemed like he was genuinely curious.

Bronn just shrugged. "Don't know. I killed the right people, I guess." It seemed to be the right answer, because Prince Oberyn started laughing, dissolving the tension in the room.

"And the others?" Oberyn asked, jerking his head towards the boys.

"Ah yes." Lord Tyrion pointed at Pod. "This is Podrick Payne, my squire." The squire gave a respectful bow with a "My Lord" to which Oberyn nodded.

Then Tyrion nodded towards Bran. "And this is Lord Brandon Stark of Winterfell." Oberyn's head snapped towards Bran and just like that, the tension returned. Oberyn looked at Bran with a fire in his gaze, a fire so intense that it seemed to burn his very soul. Bran looked into Oberyn's eyes and saw the same cruel and calculating glint that he had given the Lannister soldier while his knife was still cutting into soldier's wrist. Involuntarily, Bran gulped and took a small step back.

It seemed like his tongue was frozen in its place. But, fortunately, he managed to compose himself before long. Giving a curt nod, he said, "Prince Oberyn. I am pleased to meet you."

Oberyn gave a old smile. "Are you now, little King?" At Bran's confused look, he chuckled. "Oh you don't know. You brother declared himself King in the North. Now that he's dead, the title falls upon you. Didn't you even consider it?"

The look on Bran's face was answered enough. "So you didn't. It is probably a good thing. Kings Landing is no place for such talks. Don't you agree?" Bran couldn't do any more than nod. Oberyn chuckled amusedly and murmured something under his breath. Bran only heard 'little wolf'.

Then Lord Tyrion cleared his throat and the Prince turned his attention towards the dwarf. Bran gave a relieved sigh. The stare off had been getting uncomfortable.

"I would like to talk to you alone, Prince Oberyn." Tyrion said. Oberyn sighed and nodded to the woman, Ellaria. The woman broke the hug that she had been maintaining all this time. Lord Tyrion led the Dornish Prince out the door and likely out of the brothel. This was no place for private conversation.

"Wonder what they are going to talk about." Pod asked more than said. Bran gave a non commital shrug. His single tracked mind was fixed on Prince Oberyn and the look he sent his way. Even remembering it now gave him goosebumps.

Bronn, bless the man, chose that time to open his mouth. "Probably some of that lordly horse shit."

Bran couldn't help laughing along with Podrick at that. The newly dubbed knight had a knack for cheering people up, either intentionally or not, Bran did not know. It did not matter to Bran. He laughed, not knowing when he would be able to do so again. He didn't get to laugh much in Kings Landing. So for now, Bran would forget about Prince Oberyn and other 'lordly horse shit'. The rest of their time in the brothel and their trip back, Bran laughed to his heart's content at Bronn's jokes.


	3. Chapter 2 : Talks and Thoughts

**Chapter 2 : Talks and Thoughts**

Tyrion led the Dornish Prince out the backdoor of the brothel while thinking how to start a conversation. Tyrion knew, from the man's reputation, that the prince had a sharp tongue that could give even Tywin Lannister a run for his money. The Lannisters were already walking on thin ice with Dorne ever since Elia Martell was killed. One wrong word and it would be a disaster.

Tyrion didn't have to worry though, as the prince spoke first, "Seems I came to the Lannister brothel by mistake." Tyrion inwardly sighed in relief as he quickly answered, "Oh, they take all kinds. Even Dornish princes." Oberyn chuckled at that. Tyrion then decided that it would be safe to give the compulsory speech.

"King Joffrey would be most pleased to have you here." Now that was a lie. Joffrey, the twisted little monster that he is, wouldn't be pleased. He would most likely be insulted as the elder prince Doran did not come.

Apparently Prince Oberyn knew that too, because he said, "Oh, let us speak the truth here.. Joffrey would be insulted. I am only the second son, after all." Oberyn said it so nonchalantly it had Tyrion worried. But he tried to lighten the situation with a bit of humor at his own expense. "Well, speaking as a fellow second son, I have rather grown used to being the family disappointment."

Oberyn chuckled darkly at that. It wasn't a humorous chuckle like the one he gave when Bronn spoke. This was a chuckle that had layers of menace it, that showed exactly why the prince was called the Red Viper. It was this that finally had Tyrion asking the question that had been nagging him all this time. "What are you doing in King's Landing, Prince Oberyn?"

The prince turned around with an expression of polite confusion."What do you mean? I was invited to the royal wedding."

Tyrion would have fallen for the act, had he not had years' worth of experience of seeing between the twisted talks to find out the truth. Well, that and the prince's eyes betrayed him. There was a definite darkness and knowing look in his eyes that gave away his thoughts despite what he had said before.

"I thought we were speaking the truth." He said, straight to the point, not caring if he offended the Dornish prince.

Prince Oberyn gave a quiet chuckle. "The last time I was in Kings Landing, it was for a wedding." Of course, it was going to come up, the time where it all started. Dorne had never forgotten and never forgiven the death of their beloved princess and her children.

The prince gave a small smile, as if in remembrance. "The marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targeryan to my sister, Elia Martell. She loved him, you know. She bore his children, swaddled them, rocked them, fed them at her own breast. Elia wouldn't let the nursemaid touch them." Oberyn gave a genuine smile at the last part, clearly remembering her much loved sister.

And then he looked around as a more sinister quality took over his previously genuine features. Tyrion suspected he was recalling what happened afterwards. His suspicion was proven correct with the Prince's next words. "And beautiful, noble Rhaegar Targeryan left her for another woman. A Stark. A wolf of the North. Quite like the little one you brought here. What was his name again?" He seemed to try to remember said name, even though Tyrion knew that there was no way he would have forgotten the name he learned moments ago. "Oh, yes, Bran Stark. An adorable little thing." The way he said it made Tyrion uneasy, as if he was talking about a toy he wanted to acquire, a toy he wanted to play with until it broke.

But he could not think more on it as Prince Oberyn continued. "Anyway, we were talking about Rhaegar Targeryan." _'Oh, you are the only one talking,'_ thought Tyrion impatiently, though he did not show any sign of impatience outwardly. " He left my sister for another woman and that started a war. And that war ended right here when your father took King's Landing. Do you know what they did to my sister?"

Tyrion looked down, ashamed and afraid to look at the Prince in the eye. He knew what had happened and he knew who was responsible for it. As manipulative and cunning as Tyrion could be, he never could understand the viciousness of his father. His thoughts were broken when a finger entired his line of vision to rest under his chin.

Prince Oberyn made him look up again. "I asked you a question."

"I have heard rumors. " He answered as he removed the finger.

The Prince snorted. "So have I. The one that I keep hearing is that Gregor Clegane the Mountain raped my sister and tore her children in half."

"I wasn't actually . . . " Tyrion started but the Prince did not let him finish.

"If the Mountain killed my sister, then your father gave the order. Tell your father I'm here. And tell him Lannisters are not the only ones who pay their debts ." OberYnys then gave dark smile. "As for the little Starks, tell them that winter is indeed coming and it will be one they will suffer through their whole lives. "

Tyrion's gut twisted at that. Surely, the Prince would not hurt the Starks. The only ones left were mere children. "Whatever enmity you have with us, do not drag them into this. They are innocent, mere children. "

"So were my niece and nephew." And with that, the Prince walked past him and back to the brothel.

Tyrion stood there for a few moments and took a few calming breathes. That was not what he was expecting at all. Of course, he was expecting the grudge and thirst for revenge against his family. But he could not think that Prince Oberyn would want revenge against the Starks as well, especially now that there were only the children left.

When he went back to the brothel, Prince Oberyn was nowhere to be seen. Bran was talking Bronn and Pod. He was laughing at Bronn's bawdy jokes. Seeing him like this, that innocent smile in place, Tyrion did not want to think what fate had in store for the little lad.

Well, no use thinking what would happen. They would cross that bridge when they come to it. Now, they had to get back.

"Come on, Lord Bran. It is time to go."

* * *

"You should know better than to sneak up on me. " Oberyn said as he felt more than heard Ellaria enter the room. Fourteen years together left little room for surprises.

"I can try. " Came the half-hearted answer.

Oberyn frowned and turned around only to find his paramour glaring at him. Oh. He knew that look. She disapproved something that Oberyn was about to do. There was only one thing right now that he knew she would disapprove of.

He sighed. "I am not changing my mind, Ellaria."

"They are just children, Oberyn. They did not harm Elia. They had nothing to do with it." Ellaria tried to reason with him. But Oberyn wanted his revenge too much to listen.

"And what did my sister or her children do to harm anyone? But they suffered anyway. " Oberyn said angrily. "A Stark was the reason that my sister suffered. And Stark will pay for it. Oh yes he will suffer. "

Ellaria looked surprised. As far as she knew, Oberyn wanted the Stark girl. "He?"

Oberyn smirked. "Yes. He. The littlest Stark. " Oberyn had changed his mind about which Stark he wanted to play with the moment he saw the boy.

"Oberyn, he is just a boy, too young to be pulled into this kind of game." Ellaria tried again.

"My nephew was much, much younger. " Oberyn said.

Ellaria sighed. She knew she could not change his mind. But that did not stop her from trying. Oberyn would not listen. His sister's death changed him. Since then, the only thing Oberyn wanted was for the Lannisters and the Starks to suffer.

Oberyn Martell wanted revenge. And he would have it.

* * *

 **A/N : I am so sorry. I have no excuse other than that I was lazy. Please forgive me. I swear i will try to update frequently. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning of Vengeance

**Chapter 3: Beginning of Vengeance**

Bran stared in open-mouthed horror as 'King' Joffrey choked on the food and his own blood. The blood was all over him. His eyes were red, his face pale and blood running down his mouth. Even though it was a gruesome sight, it was nothing compared to seeing your own father beheaded.

At the thought of his father, he felt a stab of pain in his loudly beating heart. Then a savage satisfaction coursed through him as the person who killed his entire family writhed in agony on the ground. He saw Cersei cradling her son to her chest, her face stained with tears as he sobbed her heart out, trying to revive her now dead son .

Even as he tried, he couldn't garner any sympathy for the woman. This was the woman whose lies had destroyed his family and she was holding the man - no, bastard - who killed his family and subjected his sister and himself to torture. There was no sympathy in his heart for them.

Sansa! He gasped as his sister suddenly came to his mind. He turned around to look at the spot where his sister was, only to find her struggling against a man. The very same man who was saved by Sansa on Joffrey's nameday. He was wearing a disguise but Bran would know that chubby face anywhere. It was clear that the man was trying to take her away from the scene before something happened to her. But Sansa, the caring and stubborn sister that she was, was trying to get to Bran, no doubt his protection was the first thing on her mind.

'No,' Bran thought, 'she can't stay here.' She couldn't. Lord Tyrion was holding the cup that, for all intents and purposes, contained the very thing that killed the King in his hand. There was no doubt in Bran's mind that Tyrion would be accused, and Sansa, maybe even Bran, along with him. After all she had been through, Bran couldn't see her in pain anymore.

He subtly shook his head and mouthed 'go' at Sansa. And then he looked at the man, Ser Dontos, and jerked his head towards the bushes behind them, silently telling him to take Sansa away. The man nodded and pulled his sister along, despite her struggles.

Bran breathed a sigh of relief as Sansa disappeared from his line of sight. She should be able to get away in all the commotion. He turned his attention to the scene in front of him. Cersei was still holding Joffrey at her chest, her face twisted in outrage and grief. And her grief was nothing if not destructive enough to bring down empires. Bran realised that as soon as she turned her burning gaze towards Lord Tyrion.

She pointed an angry finger at the Imp. "He did it. This man killed my son, your King. Imprison him." He watched, horrified, as the only friend he had in this gods forsaken place was surrounded by guards. The former Queen then swept her eyes around the place, looking for someone, Sansa, most likely.

He was proven right when she said, "Where is Sansa? Where is his wife?" As she frantically looked around again, Bran looked up to see the other noblemen and women, to see if anyone had noticed where Sansa had gone. He turned his eyes from one person to another, watching if any of them had their eyes towards the spot where his sister had gone. Fortunately, everyone had been too occupied with three dead King in front of them.

Bran's heart beat a little slower as he gradually became assured that all had been too entertained by the dramatic death to notice his sister. But then, refuting his previous assumptions, a pair of gleaming eyes looked back at him as his own fell on their owner. All but one.

Oberyn Martell looked back at him with a knowing glint in his eyes, his lips were twitched upwards in an amused smirk. He held Bran's gaze for a moment and then flicked his eyes towards the dense garden, smirk still prominent on his face. And Bran knew, beyond any shadow of doubt, that Prince Oberyn had seen Sansa go. His heart instantly wanted to sink down at the look on the Prince's face, which was contradicted by the same heart wanting to leap to his throat in panic at the thought of his sister being caught.

Bran quickly looked away, unable to hold the man's intense gaze any longer but hoping against hope that he would not speak. He closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to the gods that his sister might get away safe and sound. The feeling of cold metal against the side of his throat brought Bran to the present and he opened his eyes. He turned to see one of the Kingsguards in front of him, the tip of his sword pressed against Bran's throat. Bran gasped and stepped back, his heart racing and his eyes widened in fear. The knight faltered for a moment and it seemed as if he might lower his sword.

"Where is your sister?" The Queen Regent's voice boomed through the air and the pressure of blade at his throat returned. Bran barely suppressed a flinch. And then, the Queen stormed towards him and moving the knight out of the way and gripping Bran by his shoulders, eyes filled with so much rage and hatred that his mind reeled back. "Tell me, boy, where is that whore?"

It took a moment for Bran to register exactly what the Queen had called Sansa. And when he did, anger replaced fear in his mind and his face formed a scowl. Throwing every ounce of self preservation he had learned in the Red Keep over the last two years in the air, he came to his sister's defense. "She is not a whore," he snarled, sounding very much like the wolf that the Starks had prided in.

SNAP! His cheek burned, his head snapping to the side, as the former Queen's hand connected with it and the sound of the slap echoed off the walls. He put a hand on his cheek and turned to glare at Cersei, who glared back more fiercely than ever.

Cersei grabbed his cheeks. "Do not use that tone with me, boy. Tell me where she is or I will make you beg for death." She hissed through gritted teeth, looking every bit the grieving and angry lioness that she was.

Bran didn't want to answer but he knew he had no other choice. As much as his answer would infuriate her, he knew that the consequences of not answering would be infinitely worse. "I don't know," he managed to get out as clearly as he could with his mouth being squeezed.

"LIAR!" Bran grimaced as she shouted near him. "You had to know about your sister's scheming ways." Cersei abruptly released him and turned towards the Kingsguards. "Throw him in the dungeons. A few nights down there should loosen his tongue."

At the command of their Queen, the Knights surged forward, their swords raised and pointed towards him. Bran's short run of bravado left him in an instant and the fear was back with a vengeance. With each step the knights took, Bran took one back, his eyes widened like a scared puppy and his breathes coming out in short pants. This continued until Bran's back hit the wall. Just as one of the guards were about to grab, a voice commanded them to stop. Bran looked behind the Kingsguards to see Jaime Lannister glaring murderously at the guards.

The Kingslayer looked at Cersei. "What are you doing? He is a child. He is not capable of this."

Cersei snorted, her brother's words having next to no effect on her. "Of course he is. Joffrey killed his traitor father. They must have wanted revenge. No doubt they had been planning this for months. And Tyrion, the treacherous Imp that he is, helped."

Jaime sighed, exasperated by his sister. He opened his mouth to speak but his father interrupted him. Again, Bran felt a fresh dose of fear course through him as the Cold Lion opened his mouth, no doubt to give a verdict against Bran. A verdict that everyone would follow because no one was stupid enough to go against Tywin Lannister. But what he said next stunned everyone, including Bran.

"Jaime is right." He held up a hand when Cersei opened her mouth to protest. "Brandon Stark is the Lord of Winterfell. We have no proof against him. It would be unbecoming of us to treat him like a prisoner based on mere assumptions." Of course, that made sense. Of course Tywin Lannister would hate to make himself look like a fool by throwing a young Lord into the dungeons.

"And what if he is?" Cersei asked, again through gritted teeth. "What if he conspired to kill my son? What if, by letting him roam free, you are giving him opportunity to help Tyrion and Sansa? Huh? Tell me, what then?" She rapid fired the questions, her voice mounting with each word.

Before Lord Tywin could answer though, another voice came from among the crowds. "I believe I have a solution for that."

Bran's heart turned into lead as he saw the man who spoke. Oberyn Martell was walking towards them with a gait and an expression that was the epitome of sadness and grief. No one would actually suspect how happy and absolutely giddy he was feeling right now if they didn't know exactly how much the man hated the Lannisters. Even so, no one was stupid enough to point that fact out. He was a prince and, unlike Joffrey, a very capable and competent one at that.

"Is that so?" Everyone could hear the frost in the Lord Tywin's voice.

Prince Oberyn smiled 'sadly' and nodded. "House arrest. Keep him confined in his room with the necessities provided. Station two guards outside. The only ones allowed inside would be the ones that you decide, Lord Tywin. That way, you can keep an eye on him and it wouldn't upset his lordly status. Much."

Lord Tywin looked looked thoughtful for a moment, no doubt weighing his options in response to what was a good plan. Finally, with a sigh, he nodded. "Guards, escort Lord Bran to his chambers."

Again, the guards were stopped by Ser Jaime. "I will take him." And then, without waiting for any answer, he strode towards Bran and gently put his good hand on Bran's shoulder. "Come, little Lord." Bran supposed he should be grateful to the man for stopping Cersei from throwing him into the dungeons. So he meekly nodded and let the man lead towards his chambers and a very, very uncertain future.

* * *

Oberyn smirked as he walked down the corridor that led to Bran Stark's chambers. Even though he hadn't planned this particular event - he had a sneaking suspicion as to who did - everything had panned out nicely. More than nicely, in fact. Now he could implement his plans quicker than he had expected.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he reached the room that had two guards standing vigil in front of it. As he reached for the door handle, one of the guards spoke up. "Forgive me, Prince Oberyn, but you are not allowed to go inside."

Oberyn raised a challenging eyebrow at the man but didn't step back. He was a predator. It wasn't in his nature to submit. "Really?" Neither of the guards missed the dangerous edge to his tone as he asked that.

They shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as the other guard said, "Yes. Lord Tywin gave us orders to not allow anyone outside himself, Ser Jaime and the royal family."

The Prince of Dorne smirked. "Are you insinuating that I am not of royal family?" He asked and paused to let them realise exactly what they had implied. Realisation dawned on their faces, followed by panic. And then they exploded, stuttering out words and their voices overlapping each other, making it almost impossible for Oberyn to make out what they are saying.

"That is not what we meant..."

"Our orders..."

"Lord Tywin told ..."

"We did not..."

"We assumed..."

"Enough," he barked and both of them went quiet in an instant. Oberyn scoffed and spoke in a lowly hiss, resembling the very snake that he had been dubbed as. "I wonder what Lord Tywin will say when he finds out that in addition to disobeying direct orders from his guest and the Prince of Dorne, you also thought fit to waste my time with your incessant babbling."

The guards' eyes widened again and then they opened their mouth, no doubt to apologise. But before they could get a word out, Oberyn held up a hand and spoke, "You know your options. Choose wisely."

The guards looked at each other for a moment in a silent conversation. And then they stepped aside, informing Oberyn of their choice. Oberyn again gave a smirk. "Wisely indeed." And with that, even opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Bran was sitting with his back towards the door on the edge of the bed, one leg bent at the knee on the mattress and the other leg on the ground. His shoulders were hunched and Oberyn could see him making a conscious effort to stop shaking. No doubt he had been crying and now was trying to compose himself when he heard the door open.

The boy clearly thought he was someone else, because he said, "Go away. I said I am not hungry." So this had happened before and he was giving a default response.

Oberyn's lips twitched into a satisfactory smile. "Good. I hadn't thought to bring any food."

Bran got up and turned so fast he could have gotten a whiplash. Oberyn could see his red rimmed eyes and dried tears on his face. "P-Prince Oberyn. Forgive me. I meant no offense. I ... I thought ..." He stuttered, trying to come up with a response.

Oberyn waved hand to dismiss his stuttering. "It's fine, Lord Brandon. Quite understandable, given the ordeal you went through."

Bran nodded uncertainly. "May I ask why ..." Bran hesitated, probably thinking whether or not to ask a question that could offend him. Oberyn, though, knew what he was going to ask. "Why I came to meet you here?" Oberyn finished the question for the boy, who nodded.

"Well, to see how you are doing after that horrific event. What else?" Oberyn smiled innocently at him. But Bran looked at him suspiciously, as if knowing that that could not be the only reason for him to visit. The boy was smart.

Nevertheless, he answered, "I am well. Thank you for asking, Prince Oberyn." Politely, too, like a true Lord.

Oberyn chuckled. "Good. I am glad to hear that." Then his concerned face took a smug quality to it and sinister look spread in his eyes. "But I cannot say the same for your sister, if Tywin's lackeys happen to stumble upon her."

Bran gasped, his eyes widened at the implication. "What? He ... does he ... know.." Bran couldn't seem to get the words out, no matter how hard he tried.

Oberyn's ever existent smirk grew wider as he smirk shook his head. "No, he doesn't. But what will happen if an anonymous letter came to him with the information that Sansa Stark is heading towards the Vale?"

Bran took a step back, his chest heaving up and down with the short panicked breathes he was taking, his eyes widened with fright like no other. He hadn't looked this afraid even when Cersei had ordered the Kingsguards to size him and they had their swords pointed at him. Oberyn figured. If there was anything that Starks cared about and would do anything for, it was family.

"How ... how d-do you know this?" The little Lord's voice brought him out of his mind and towards the boy he craved to claim.

Oberyn pursed his lips before he spoke in a voice like that for a teacher explaining a difficult topic to his student. "The Spider is not the only one with birds chirping into his ears."

The boy's bottom lip quivered as he tried to hold in his tears. And Oberyn wanted nothing more than take that single lip between teeth and pull on it. "P-please. Please, my P-Prince. Please don't t-tell them. They ... they will k-kill her."

Oberyn hummed. "I suppose they will. But that is what happens when you kill a King." He paused a moment in thought, remembering the Kingslayer, before saying, "Well, it's usually what happens."

"She didn't kill him." For the first time since Oberyn had come into this room, Bran raised his voice. "My sister is not a murderer."

"Do you think that matters? To anyone?" Oberyn asked with his eyebrows raised. "As far as Cersei is concerned, she and Tyrion killed her son. Now I will stand on a very high pedestal for the people of Westeros if I hand them their King's killer."

By now, Bran was on the verge of a panic attack. But before he could say anything, Oberyn spoke again, "But fret not, little wolf. I will not do that. But do you not think I should have something in return for keeping such a scandalous secret?"

With that, Oberyn strode towards the boy, who took one step back for each step he took forth, until he hit the wall behind him. This was the second time this had happened to Bran today, only now there was no one to help him. And so, as the Prince drew closer, Bran could do nothing but shrink in on himself, pressing himself against the wall, trying to put a distance between the towering man and himself.

Oberyn put a hand on his face and gave a satisfied smile when he saw the boy flinch at the touch. "W-What do y-you want?" The boy managed to whisper out.

Oberyn bent down and Bran hunched even more, if that was possible. He spoke against the boy's ear, "You will know what I want soon enough. And if you want your sister safe, I suggest you give it to me without making any fuss." With that, Oberyn pressed a chaste and gentle kiss on Bran's cheek, as if he actually cared about him, feeling the flinch that Bran gave under his lips. He smiled and straightened up. "I will see you later, little Lord."

He turned and walked his way towards the door. As he reached it and placed a hand on the handle, Jeremy spoke again, "Oh, and you should eat something. You will need all the strength you can get for the coming days." And with that, he opened the door and stepped outside. He nodded towards the guards and walked back the way he came.

Oberyn chuckled as he heard the door clicking into place, once again confining the little wolf, knowing that Bran's innocent mind couldn't possibly imagine what he was thinking when he spoke about his strength. He gave out a little laugh, one that could send chills down the spine of even Tywin Lannister, thinking about all the things he could and would do to the pretty little boy. Oh yes, the Red Viper could not wait to get his fangs into the little wolf of Winterfell.

* * *

 **A/N: *hides behind a couch* I am so sorry. I know I promised I would try to update regularly. But real life intervened. And I do have many other stories. Rest assured, I am not abandoning this story. I love it too much. But updates won't be regular. The study pressure is more than ever and I will be busy. I will try to update ASAP though. Meanwhile, enjoy. Reviews are life. Leave them on this story and tell me your opinions. Trust me, they help. A lot. Any and all mistakes are mine. Forgive them please. *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
